


Crowley's A Demon

by musingsofamadman



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chapter one is calmer, Chapter two is the one with the depictions of violence, Crowley's Fall, Gen, I'm not sure what else to tag it as. But Crowley suffers, description of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman
Summary: Collection of works relating to Crowley being a demon.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's Falling

Crowley was consumed by pain. He'd never felt anything like this before- couldn't have ever felt anything like this before. It was the creation of pain, and he wasn't the first to suffer from it, nor would he be the last. All he'd ever done was ask questions, and he couldn't imagine it was worth this pain. Could it? Even now, he found himself asking questions.His feathers were melting off of his wings as he fell, the sensation not unlike having boiling water poured over your entire body. He could hear the sizzling of them over the whistling of the wind. He didn't think anyone deserved something like this. 

As he fell, his body began changing. He grew bones; it felt like being spiked. He grew skin; it felt like being stretched thin over a too big frame. He gained earthly sight; all he could see was the heavenly light fading, further and further away. He found himself screaming. "Please forgive me! Forgive me!!" His throat strained, new and not used to being used. "PLEASE!" He was begging now, pleading to be taken back. 

It wasn't just the pain that had him crying out, but the realization that now, he no longer had Her love. Even as he started to forget the angels he'd been friends with, and the feeling of being in Her presence, Her love is still strong in his memory. It was all that had mattered, all that had made him, and now he was losing it. He reached up, his cries getting louder and louder. "Please forgive me! Don't be mad at me!" He was crying now, something he'd never done. Something he would do, again and again, in the coming times. "I won't ask any more questions! Please just-just LOVE ME!" 

Then he hit the ground. It shattered his wings, broke his still developing bones, and tore his skin. Before he could even try to process the increase in agony, he was being pulled down. It was like moving through melted metal. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. All he could do was feel; there was nothing to distract from the pure torture he was being put through. But he made it through to Hell. A place dark, and full of others in as much pain as him. He could hear several beings around him yelling, could feel them thrashing around. He could see again, but all he could see was dirt above him. He could breathe again, but the air he inhaled was dirty and smelt of burning flesh. 

It took several weeks for the pain to calm. Several weeks, spent unable to move save for squirming, filled with nothing but emptiness and hurt where there had once been love and happiness. It took several more weeks after that for Crowley's feathers to grow back- and when they did, they were a pitch black that hurt him almost as much as the falling had. It was a sign that he was unloved and unwanted. 

He burned with anger, and sadness at what he'd lost.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Crowley gets what I'll call Demon Heats, where all he wants to do is hurt those around him. He's been able to make it to Hell before previous heats due to his connection with Hell. Once he chose to sever that connection, he lost his ability to tell.)

Crowley was laying in bed, sprawled out over his bed. He was sweating, despite wearing nothing but boxers (he always tried to keep at least his boxers on- Aziraphale liked to show up without invitation ever since the not-ending of time). He felt sticky, and gross, and he wanted to slip out of his skin. Too bad he'd been out of contact with his bosses. They'd have been able to get him a different body had he decided to do just that. Just a few more minutes, moping on his bed hoping it'd get better, and then he'd find something to do to distract himself. Time was passing awfully slowly. Oh well. He decided to just get dressed and find someone to entertain and distract him. 

Who better than Aziraphale? The bookstore was much cooler than his apartment had been, but for some reason it still burned like hellfire. "Hello, Angel." His voice was shaky from the heat. It was really getting to him. Aziraphale gave him a look that said he hadn't missed the waver, and asked him if anything was wrong. Crowley shrugged it off. 

\------  
Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, not letting go. Crowley didn't care who was holding him, he just wanted to make them suffer. He struggled, biting at what he could reach of Aziraphale from his position. Namely, his neck. He bit hard enough to taste blood, and then he kept biting, pulling and tearing at the flesh. Aziraphale just held him tighter, shaking. He was obviously suffering, and Crowley was basking in it. It'd been too long since he'd done real damage to someone.

Finally, Aziraphale's grip began to loosen. "Crowley. Crowley, please. I know you're better than this." His voice was faint. "I'm a demon, you fool." Crowley grinned, Aziraphale's blood covering his teeth. He looked crazed. "I'm no better than anything."


End file.
